I'm not a stranger No, I am yours
by T.J. Wise
Summary: *One shot* that I wrote this for the LJ's TVD Mix community holiday exchange 2013. Check LJ for more! PROMPT: With Stefan back to his brooding self, Silas finally gone & Bonnie alive-ish, Elena decides it's time she shows Damon just how much he really means to her. DELENA but we get a bit of Caroline & Elena friendship as a freebie.


**AN: So this is a piece I wrote for the TVD Mix community on LJ for the holiday exchange 2013 , head there to read everything the other wonderful contributors added to it :)**

* * *

**PROMPT: **With Stefan back to his brooding self, Silas finally gone and Bonnie alive-ish, Elena decides it's time she shows Damon just how much he really means to her. It's Christmas time and she intends on spending her holiday on a faraway island with the man who gave her the summer of her dreams. M-rated, please. - Anything else is pretty much up to you!  
**WRITER:** TJ Wise  
**PAIRING:** DELENA but we get a bit of Caroline and Elena friendship as a freebie.

* * *

"Hello?" – a perky voice answered.

"Hello Care, it's me…I need your help." Elena stated nervously, hoping that years of friendship would trump the loathing her friend felt about the main focus of this conversation.

"Hmmm." - Caroline replied feeling suspicious - "I would normally say "anything", but by the tone of your voice I'm guessing it has something to do with _him_." - she finished with some disdain.

Elena groaned out loud, running her hand down her face and taking in a deep breath.

"Since when did you become so perceptive?"

"You should know better than insult my intelligence." - Caroline chirped, a self satisfied grin on her face -"So, where do you want to meet? The Grill?"

"No!"- Elena blurted out.

"No?"- Caroline replied, puzzled by the edge on her friend's voice.

"Is too... Erm public"

"Ohhhh." - Caroline smiled knowingly - "It's that kind of talk."

"Wipe off that Cheshire cat grin of your face Caroline Forbes." – Elena pouted blushing.

"I don't know what you are talking about." - Caroline giggled.

"Tease." - Elena joined in the giggling.

"Minx" - Caroline replied, standing next to Elena and startling her.

"Geez Caroline!" - Elena squealed - "Don't do that, you scared me to death."

"You call, I come, I'm..."

"**DON'T** you quote him!" -Elena bit out, regretting for the umpteen time sharing that story with her blonde friend.

"Why not? If I'm going to help you get in his pants..."

"CAROLINE FORBES!" - Elena swatted her friends shoulder.

"OW! ok, ok, ok, geeez!"- Caroline did an eye roll she picked up from a certain vampire -"You clearly need my help if we cannot even talk about what you need help with."

"Yeah…" – Elena smiled shyly.

"And by the way, you are a vampire now, so that really hurt!" – the blonde gave a fake sigh and plopped on the bed.

"Sorry Care." – Elena gave her friend an apologetic smile and Caroline smiled back - "How did you know?" - Elena inquired as she sat down next to her friend and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Duh." - Caroline replied a little exasperated - "I can practically smell the pheromones."

"You cannot!" – Elena replied appalled, turning 3 shades of scarlet.

"Ok, sizzle down! I can't really. But I figured that with Stefan safe, Silas out of the picture and Bonnie back in it, you are free to act on that freaky connection you and Damon share. Especially since there is no"- Caroline made air quotes -"epic love in the way, sire bond, immediate danger or doppelganger high jinx."

"Is not exactly like that."- Elena started a little crestfallen.

"No, I get it, Damon is hot stuff and the things that man can do in bed still make me blush and..."

"Please, please, please don't go there!" – Elena said horrified –"I don't want my mind to be tainted by the idea of you and him… together."

"Fine!" - Caroline huffed - "What kind of help you need?"

Elena looked up at her friend, feeling embarrassed and awkward and took a deep breath for courage.

"The "I'm your best friend forever and I would only do this for you because it is you asking" kind?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and braced herself for the laundry list of things that she knew would only spell out trouble. She gave her childhood friend a devilish smile.

"When do we start?"

Five hours, four syringes of vervain, a shopping spree online and offline later, Caroline and Elena high fived each other.

"We are the best!"- Caroline chirped.

"No, you are!" – Elena beamed back, giving her best friend a bone crushing hug.

"Ow, easy there newbie!" – Caroline winced but laughed all the same.  
"Sorry!" – Elena apologized thinking that she needed to get her strength under control.

"So are we ready for part two?" – Caroline asked with a wide smile –"We only have 2 hours left." – she concluded checking the time.

"You really think we can do this?" – Elena asked wriggling her hands nervously.

"Now you have second thoughts?" – Caroline asked her friend incredulously.

"Is just…" – Elena started, wrapping her arms around herself – "He will be so mad… Maybe is not such a good idea."

"Elena Margaret Gilbert, pull yourself together." - Caroline berated, holding her shoulders –"He will be a little mad at first, but then he will love it."

"Okay…" – Elena answered quietly.

"You can do this." – Caroline looked intently into Elena's eyes – "I want to hear you say it."

Elena took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and stuck her chin out.

"I can do this." – she said with conviction.

"There it is, the Elena I know and love." – Caroline smiled warmly at her friend – "Now," – Caroline started as her hands commenced unbuttoning the front of Elena's top –"Have you sent Damon that text message?"

"I have." – Elena's breath hitched as the cold air hit her skin – "Did you send yours to Stefan?"

"Yep." – Caroline replied as she folded Elena's shirt and went looking for the heels as Elena got rid of her skinny jeans.

"So Stefan should be on his way to the quarry to meet you..." – Elena started as she gave Caroline her jeans and glided her new silk stockings over her mile long legs.

"And Damon should be on his way here from the grill."- Caroline finished as she watched Elena adjust her lacy plunge bra and miniscule matching underwear.

Elena slipped her feet into the pair of fuck me heels in front of her and Caroline let out a moan.

"If I were a man I would totally do you."

"Caroline!" – Elena berated half amused.

Caroline gave Elena an unapologetic hungry stare and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, is true, you look good enough to eat." – Caroline teased and swatted Elena's bare derriere making Elena yelp – "Now go be a bad girl and lay on the bed. He should be here soon."

Without further ado, Elena placed herself in Damon's bed, positioning her body in the sexy pose she and Caroline had chosen. Her friend slunk back into the shadows by the door, both waiting for the blue eyed vampire to make his entrance.

They didn't have to wait long. Damon, having received Elena's teasing little text, had been barely able to finish his drink before heading the call of his siren.

The elder Salvatore still wasn't fully convinced that Elena loved him. After all, there was the whole "epic love / it will always be Stefan" thing that couldn't be ignored. Add to that the whole her being sired to him and her constant mood swings… Well, who could blame him for not being convinced of her love for him? Despite that, he was fully convinced of her lust for him. Elena's body had always wanted and craved him. Even when she was human and fully on denial land, her body betrayed her. So Damon was resigned to feed her carnal desires until his heart believed the honestly of her own.

Conclusion, he was always ready and eager to answer her booty calls. His dick was on with the program too since just the idea of it had him straining in his pants. Well, when he walked into his room, the sight waiting for him did not disappoint. Damon actually had to stop his jaw from slacking.

There she was, his siren, the woman he could not get enough of. The vixen was lying deliciously on his silk sheets, hair mussed into almost curls, cascading over her naked shoulders, caressing the curves of her breasts and they strained to pop out of a see through lacy bra that pushed them up. She wore smoky make up around her doe, lust filled eyes, red lipstick around her juicy parted lips that she caressed languidly with her index finger. Damon followed the curve of her back, his eyes scorching her skin, as he reached the curve of her naked bottom, teasingly covered in only a thin G-string. He briefly wondered if it was possible to come just from the picture she painted in front of him. His lust stirred further as his gaze continued down her body to the dainty black silk stockings making her long gamine legs look even more appetizing than usual. God, he loved this woman! The back seam pattern of the stockings was a cheeky nod to the corsets she knew he loved and the fuck me heels a promise of debauched sex as she would surely dig those around his ass as he pumped his erection mercilessly into her hot core.

"Elena…" – he spoke, voice husky and dripping with the desire she quickened in him.

"Damon…"- - the minx replied in a coquettish voice, bashing her eyelashes and grinding her pelvis subtly on the silk sheets.

"All this for me princess?" – Damon purred, dropping his leather jacket on the floor as he toed his shoes off.

"Who else?"- Elena answered, turning her body sideways to give Damon his first frontal glimpse of her sinful lingerie.

Damon let out a lustful groan – "I gonna fuck you so hard you are going to forget your name…" – he pledged as he reached for the edge of his top.

His words sent Elena's body quivering with need. So much so that she almost ruined the plan by telling Caroline to stop. But the blonde acted quickly and, as Damon raised the shirt over his face, Caroline came out of the shadows and plunged the vervain filled syringe into his artery.

Damon made a strained gurgled sound before collapsing to his knees, eyes filled with confusion and pain as they met Elena's as his world went dark.

"Damon!" – Elena was on him in a heartbeat.

"He's fine." – Caroline said impatiently – "BTW, you two are like animals in heat! Ew!"

"Har, har Caroline." – Elena replied a little annoyed but too distracted by having the powerful and mighty Damon so vulnerable at her feet.

"I know that look." – Caroline accused –"You are not backing out of this missy." – Caroline commanded as she threw Elena's her clothes and picked up Damon to Carry him to the car – "Get moving sunshine."

Elena resisted the pull to rip Damon from Caroline's arms. It was all part of the plan she kept reminding herself as she dressed up, joined Caroline in the car and they drove to the nearest airstrip.

.

Approximately 3 hours, a flight, another vervain injection and a compelled pilot later, Damon started to stir. As awareness sunk in Damon mumbled feebly.

"Elena…"

The beauty in question leaned over him with a loving and concerned expression.

"I'm here Damon." – she answered devotionally as she caressed his stray hair out of his face.

Damon made a move to reach for her only to notice he was strapped in bed. His eye browns rose inquisitively as he surveyed his situation.

"Bondage? Really Elena?" – he gave her a predatory gaze as she gave him sheepish smile –"Didn't think you had it in you sweetheart."

"I know." – she replied with a self satisfied grin as he experimented with his shackles – "You won't be able to break the bonds Damon." – she purred as she ran a manicured nail down his chest."

Damon hissed at the blood trail she made.

"So what are you playing at Elena?" - he asked as he took his surroundings –"We are clearly not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

Elena beamed as she straddled him.

"Nope. We are in the Bahamas!" – she smiled proudly - "The Cove Penthouse Suite at the Atlantic Paradise Island resort to be exact."

"What the fuck did you do?" – Damon glared at her.

"Don't be mad…" – Elena bit her lip nervously –"Caroline and I…"

"I should have known Barbie was involved." – Damon growled – "Where is she?"

"Hey." – Elena said, calling his attention to her as she placed a soft hand on his cheek – "Don't be like that. It was my idea…"

"What? To roofie me and drag me to a far away island?" - Damon replied incredulous.

"Well, not that exactly…" – Elena answered losing her cool – "I just wanted to get you alone so that I …"

"What?" – he bit out "- "Could do what?"

"Forget it…" – Elena said in a defeated tone –"This was a bad idea…" – she pouted.

"No sweetheart," – Damon offered sarcastically – "Now that you have me here and being that I am obviously not going anywhere." – he pulled at the restraints to make a point –"Please_do_ tell me what is your brilliant plan."

Elena felt foolish and Damon's acidic attitude only made her feel even more stupid and inexperienced… But she would be dammed if she would let him shame her like this. Emboldened by her indignation, she answered him hotly.

"Well jackass."- she spat in a matching tone – " The brilliant plan was to get you alone, fuck your brains out and convince you that I love you and only you." – she hissed, feeling traitorous hot tears trail down her cheeks – "But you just ruined it."

Damon looked at her at a loss for words. She looked both the seductress and the young woman, clad in her sexy seductress outfit, dominating his stretched form as she pouted and had one of her heartfelt human tantrums. The way she looked made him want to soothe her. The words she professed and the hurt she felt at her foiled plans made him see clearly for the first time how much she loved him. The idea wrapped around his heart and mind and filled him with equal amounts of joy and lust. He felt the need to claim her, to consume and console her rise in his chest so rapidly that he thought he would choke.

"Untie me." – he asked gently.

Elena looked up from wet eyelashes, mouth quivering.

"Are you still mad?" – she asked with some fear in her voice.

"No." – he replied simply and she nodded, moving to untie first his legs and then his wrists.

When he was free, Damon rubbed his wrists gingerly as Elena watched him wearily. He gave her a kind smile and she returned it shyly. Damon reached for her face and gently wiped the tears away before leaning up and giving her cheek a soft kiss.

"Sorry that I ruined your plans." – he said genuinely.

"Sorry that I roofied you." – she replied remorseful.

Damon chuckled –"You did, didn't you?" - he smiled devilishly at her and Elena couldn't help the heat pooling between her tights.  
"Yeah…" – she answered coyly – "I did…"

Damon rubbed his nose against hers.

"You little minx." – he purred as he watched her eyes fill with lust.

Damon flipped them over and latched his mouth aggressively on hers. His demanding lips commanded Elena's and she felt sparks travel through every nerve in her body. His lips were delicious, hiss kissing orgasmic. It was hot and it warmed their cold hearts, making them both feel alive from the electricity in it. Elena let him drink her in, pulling him tighter towards her, battling his tongue with hers, losing herself into the man that she loved.

His body pressed down on hers and Damon's erection rubbed at her core. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, craving contact as is hands roamed up and down her body, threatening to consume her. She felt desperate for every part of him just as he felt compelled to devour her.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other hungrily.

"So you roofied me so that you could have you wicked way with me in a far away island Miss Gilbert?" – Damon murmured against her ear, making Elena shiver with want.

"Yes." – she breathed – "That and so I could swim with dolphins." – she replied cheekily.

Damon guffawed at her impudence, throwing his head back in mirth. He then leered down at her as whispered dangerously.

"Well, let's see if you still want to go swim with fishes once I'm done with you."

Elena gulped and her dead heart jolted as heat pulled in her core.

"Mammals…" – she breathed –"They are mammals…"

"Enough talking" – Damon hummed as his sultry mouth connected with Elena's neck making her mewl and arch her back.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
